Rooster Cogburn (True Grit 2010)
Reuben J. "Rooster" Cogburn is a fictional character who first appeared in the 1968 Charles Portis novel, True Grit. Cogburn was a veteran of the American Civil War who served under Confederate guerrilla leader William Quantrill, where he lost his eye. He was once married to an Illinois woman, who left him to return to her first husband after bearing Cogburn a single, extremely clumsy son (of whom Cogburn says, "He never liked me anyway"). Cogburn is described as a "fearless, one-eyed U.S. marshal who never knew a dry day in his life." He was "the toughest marshal" working the Indian Territory (present-day Oklahoma) on behalf of Judge Isaac Parker, the real-life judge of the United States District Court for the Western District of Arkansas (having criminal jurisdiction in the Indian Territory, as the bailiff repeatedly announces in both films). He shot a total of 64 men in eight years, killing 60. He killed 23 in four years and killed 60 by eight, all of whom he claimed to have killed in self defense. He was recruited by the 14 year old Mattie Ross to hunt down the outlaw who shot and killed her father, a man named Tom Chaney who ran in a gang lead by Lucky Ned Pepper. Rooster was able to kill Pepper and most of his gang, while Mattie killed Chaney, but the young girl was bit by a poisonous snake in the fighting, and Rooster was forced to transport her to safety as fast as possible- first by running her horse so hard and relentlessly that he was forced to put it down, and then by carrying her and running across the desert fields on foot. He stayed to look over her until he was sure she would be safe- although her arm would have to be amputated. Twenty-five years after the Tom Chaney hunt, Cogburn wrote Mattie Ross a letter with a flyer enclosed saying he was traveling with a Wild West show and asked if she would like to come visit him when the show came to Memphis and swap stories with an old trailmate. He said he would understand if the journey were too long. Cogburn died three days before she arrived while the show was still in Arkansas and was buried there in a confederate cemetery in Jonesboro, Arkansas. When Mattie arrived in Memphis and learned of his death, she had his body removed to her family farm plot in Yell County Arkansas and has visited it over the years. His gravestone is entitled Reuben Cogburn. Borrowed from: Wikipedia Battle vs. Rooster Cogburn (1969) (by UnCODlyGod) Rooster Cogburn of the 1969 film, True Grit, steps out of a saloon with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He mounts his horse and rides out of the little town, with onlookers waving at him. He waves back and heads toward the sandy hills. BANG!!!! A bullet wizzes by Cogburn's head. It scares him and causes him to topple off his horse. "Urgh" he says. He wipes the dust off his arm and another bullet lands right before his feet. He pulls a Winchester 1892 from a holster on his horse and runs toward the hills, ready to engage his enemy. "I aim to kill you enemy in one minute!" he shouts. "That's my line you old coot!" shouts the enemy. Suddenly the Rooster Cogburn of the 2010 True Grit steps from his cover. "And I am to kill you in 30 seconds" he retorts. He fires his Hnery 1860 at the '69 Cogburn, who dives. He fires back with his Winchester. The bullet lands into the newer Cogburn's foot. He stumbles and while he is on the floor he draws his Colt Dragoon. He fires off three rounds, one penetrating the older Cogburn's hip. He drops his Winchester and pulls out both his Single Action Army and Colt New Service. He fires one after the other. The 2010 COgburn amazingly escapes without a scratch. He follows suit and draws his Remington 1875 and Colt 1851 Navy, firing them one after the other. The '69 Cogburn is hit twice in the stomach and collapses. He makes one last stand by drawing his Coach gun, but the pain of the bullet wounds debilitate him , causing him to miss horribly. He desperately tries to reload but is too late. "Seems like Im the one killing you in under a minute," and the 2010 Cogburn pulls back the hammer to his 1851 Navy and fires. Expert's Opinion The sheer power of Rooster Cogburn of the 2010 era's weapons allowed him to prevail. The majority of them fired much larger caliber rounds. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Rebels Category:US Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors